The Real Logan Cale
by Mutant Horse
Summary: What does Logan do in an average day? Logan lovers beware, you're in for a scare!


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the pink tutu.

  
**Summary:** A day in the life of Logan Cale (Lover Lovers Beware! You're in for a scare)  


****

Author's Note: This 'twas once called Cale, Logan Cale but I decided it was too general. Please, flame me! I've never really had a flame…sad isn't it?

* * * * *

__

I woke up today fairly non-sombre for my usual 'But I have to save the world and put others first' attitude. All that was about to change, why is it when I just have the courage to find my pink tutu... Nevermind, just forget it!

****

5.30am -- Woke up, went to computer, made Asha swoon with my half manliness, and then made breakfast. Life is good. 

****

8.00am -- Down to more serious matters, I found a lead on Lydecker, am wondering if I should tell Max or not. I mean, the guy did shoot me! Besides, his hairs were getting very poofy the last time I saw him. 

****

8.30am -- Nope, not going to tell her. I have my priorities straight and I need a shower! Hope I don't get the legs shorted out while I'm in there. 

****

8.32am -- *pout* Asha said no she didn't want to join me, I wasn't joking. 

****

10.00am -- I'm finish tapping away at my computer, so now what? Am I going to go crazy thinking? I think that's all I'm good for, you know. Thinking, it gets boring after a few years. I mean, I'm 33 this year and I've only been divorced once, I'm slowly blowing all my money on helping Manticore-lings. 

****

10.05am -- Oh well, as long as we get rid of the virus, I'll get some booty, immensely cheered up now. 

****

10.30am -- Max and Alec just appeared, using the door. Quite shocked myself as I talked about myself in front of Max. Of course, my charade was kept up as she said something like, "Oh, Logan" I'm still trying to figure out if she said it like she was exasperated or in a breathless-in-love way. Hmm, some thinking to do! 

****

10.35am -- Asha's gone, time to get out the pink tutu. 

****

11.47am -- Uh oh, caught out. Well it was a close call at least. I was lucky, having tuned my X5 resources in so I can tell when they're coming, I just dressed in time before Alec waltzed in, without Max. Damn. He just wanted a list of clubs, how did he know I had a list, he is, like, so seriously scary sometimes. 

****

Noon -- Finally! A woman that doesn't hide her interest of me! Come here, Phoebe, yes you're so cute. Oh, come to daddy! *Huff* Fine, I don't care if you don't want to sit in my lap, go to your food bowl! 

****

12.03pm -- Oh I can't stay mad at you! You're so cute! And fluffy! 

****

12.33pm -- Asha's here! Must hide the pink tutu! 

****

1.00pm -- Cats are soooo good at hide and go seek, it's not fair, I'm talking about Phoebe, and they have good staring contents. Asha's pretty much used to our antics, but there's been a few times where I've catching her trying to sneak out. 

****

1.24pm -- *squeal* I got an Email! Oh, it's just from Sebastian, got a lead on Operation X. Blah, Blah, Blah! Ooh, a letter from a plastic surgeon. 

****

1.25pm -- You didn't read that. 

****

3.00pm -- Damnit! Some guys just broke into the appartment and demanded that I give them something to eat, I didn't mean to start crying. It was either that or wet my pants, so I chose eyes! I am Eyes Only after all, Asha saved me though, and then covered for me with Max, she's such a nice person. Asha, but Max is nice, too. 

****

3.30pm -- I DON'T LIKE NICE PEOPLE! 

****

4.15pm -- Max came over for afternoon tea, I teased her about not licking the spoons but she got all upset. Is it that time of month or something? Women, they're so sensitive! But they are really good listeners, maybe that's why I have female sidekicks. Oh yeah, not bad to look at either. 

****

5.00pm -- Asha is working out with yoga. Oh how I wish to tell her I like it too! But then she'd start thinking of me as just a friend and that would really suck since only Max would like me, and then with the whole virus thing we probably wouldn't see each other, we hardly do now. Oops, stop thinking negatively, Cale! Asha's wondering what's wrong, I said I was thinking about onions. 

****

5.10pm -- ONIONS?! What the fuck was I thinking? She's knows about my Sunset Beach addiction, I should've said that instead! 

****

6.50pm -- I missed the re-run of Sunset Beach. I must go cry my eyes out. 

****

8.48pm -- Max brought Joshua, Alec, and Original Cindy over, dumping the dog and the lesbian in my care. Like I'm going to be any help, I'm going out to my Man Class. Oh well, Alec dropped me off and took off on his own. I wish I could go with him, but I can't lie to Max for some really annoying reason. 

****

10.00pm -- Some bitchy guy slapped me! I said I was trying to be more manly for my girls and he slapped me! Ranting on and on about how I should embrace the feminine side of me. No. I can't. Not until I'm married with five kids and a picket fence around a industrial factory. 

****

11.00pm -- ASHA! Get out of the way! I appreciate the re-run of Sunset Beach timing, but did you have to try seducing me during it. 

****

11.05pm -- It's a video! Yay! I can now prove my manliness by cheating on my non-girlfriend! Go me! 

****

11.15pm -- I couldn't get it up. 

****

11.45pm -- Ok, I get it, Asha, it was hysterically funny and I'll never live it down, but can you shut 

up! 

****

Midnight -- I think I killed her. 

****

3.00am -- I put the tutu on her and tossed her out the window, Wow, I am getting a hang of this. *squeal* Another e-mail! 


End file.
